


Filled Part 2

by Anonymous



Series: Filler [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Breeding, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Everyone makes an appearance tbh - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Man with breeding kink has his dreams come true and tries to keep it a secret.





	Filled Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> A lot more dialogue in this one, hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> Hopefully everyone's somewhat in character.
> 
> Me, writing about breeding kink: fuck yeah  
> Me, attempting to write a realistic pregnancy before I give up and handwave it with space wolf magic: ah fuck
> 
> Edit: lmao y'all see those tags. The back button is right up there. Don't like, don't read, simple as that.

Keith came back to himself in stages, a delirious grin on his face, enjoying the tiny jolts of pleasure he felt from where his cock lay pressed against Kosmo’s fur, twitching and leaking. For a minute there it felt like he almost passed the point of no return… He blinked yellow spots from his vision as the ceiling slowly came into focus, panting as he loosened the grips on his arms, letting them fall back to his sides. It took him a second to recall who and where he was, only certain that he was in Very Good Hands…paws. It was hard to see past his belly, but he couldn’t mistake the familiar press of claws on his hips, nor could he ever forget Kosmo. 

The wolf himself popped his head up over his belly with ears cocked as if called, then gently maneuvered himself to lay flush on top of him, slightly difficult with how swollen he was. Keith crinkled his eyes at the sight, pressing a chaste kiss to Kosmo’s wet nose and entertaining himself by repeatedly folding the wolf’s ears down and watching them pop back up. If Kosmo could roll his eyes he would, instead he huffed into the crook of his neck, lapping tenderly at what Keith distantly registered as a bitemark. A wave of love and affection washed over him, so sudden and overwhelming he couldn’t tell if it came from him or the wolf—maybe both, a shared thing now as all things would be henceforth. 

Is this what it felt like to belong to someone—mind, body, and soul?

It’s almost strange to feel so complete, that this moment here with Kosmo was everything he’d ever wanted. 

He was Kosmo’s, and as his hands roamed down the side of Kosmo’s neck, unknowingly searching for and finding a matching mark of human-make, he knew Kosmo was his as well. 

A mating bond made in the throes of passion. The best kind. 

A surge of possessiveness made him hold Kosmo close, kissing his muzzle fiercely until Kosmo’s tongue came shooting out to enter his lips, intertwining with his tongue as he sighed gustily, stroking the wolf’s fur. The warm, rough texture of it always sent tingles down his spine, and as Kosmo began exploring the rest of his mouth, heading back further and further towards his esophagus, he bucked his hips, seeking additional stimulation. His mate obliged, starting up some lazy thrusts into his hole where his cock had been stationed and awaiting orders.

Keith’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, moaning as the tongue descended further, and with some effort, he threw his legs around that powerful torso, feeling each muscle work to bring him pleasure. How much luck did he have to have a lover who could skewer him so easily like this? That could bring him to the edge and back? It felt so right to be connected in every way possible, bodies so close they were sharing heat, exchanging saliva, cum smeared onto Kosmo’s fur and packed so far into him he could feel his organs shifting around. There was so much of Kosmo in him it was hard to tell where he ended and Kosmo began.

He was just starting to lose himself to the heat again when a series of knocks sounded at the door. Kosmo abruptly withdrew his tongue and leaned back, ears alert and focused on the door. Keith whined at the loss, glassy eyes half-lidded, tugging at Kosmo’s neck to pull him back to no avail. 

Upon realizing who the visitor was, Kosmo wagged his tail and began getting a few last thrusts in. At the sudden shift in force, Keith threw his head back with a groan, rolling his hips to meet every slide of that thick cock. 

The knocks sounded again, louder this time. The noise failed to register until Shiro’s worried voice carried through. 

“Keith! Keith, are you alright? You’ve slept in past lunch.” 

Keith’s eyes snapped open, a jolt to his heart clearing the haze in his head away fast. Shit. He looked down with alarm at his belly, at the state of the bed, at Kosmo still fully inside him. Double shit. The wolf stared back at him, pausing his thrusts. Past lunch? Shit, they’d lost track of time. Didn’t they have a meeting today too? There’s no way they could present themselves like this! 

Kosmo slowly pulled out, eyes not leaving his, long strands of cum sticking to his shaft. A gush of cum instantly spilled out from inside of him at the loss of his cock plug, his hips jerking up simultaneously, almost seeking what had been lost. Stifling a small whine, initial panic swept away by indignation, he covered his hole with a hand in an attempt to stem the flow before remembering their visitor. 

There was another knock. 

“Keith?” 

He shot a warning glare at Kosmo, attempting and failing to rise on slippery sheets before turning his head towards the door. The massive weight of his belly kept him from moving very much. He took in a deep breath and cleared his throat, hoping his breathy voice didn’t give himself away.

“Sorry, I’m—feeling a little under the weather today! Just need more sleep. I’ll eat later!” 

“You sure? Need me to bring you anything?” 

From the corner of his eye he saw the wolf move up in bed to sit beside his head. He gave him a questioning look but Kosmo just innocently wagged his tail, looking off at the door.

“No, I’m fine, just gonna catch a few more hours.” 

“Alright, you sound pretty tired. Want me to take Kosmo for a walk for you?” 

“Oh! Uh…” 

A sudden quick movement blocked his view of the door, Kosmo’s hind legs pressing into the mattress on either side of his head. Before he could scold him, the wolf’s massive cock landed with a wet flop next to his ear. The heat of it was palpable. 

“U-umm…”

He could feel the weight of Kosmo’s balls snug against the top of his head. With a maddeningly slow thrust, Kosmo dragged his cock up one cheek and back down, leaving behind a trail of cum. The humidity from Kosmo’s nether regions combined with the sudden heat of his breaths made his head spin. Another gush of cum spilled out past his fingers, making him clench down with a catch of his breath. 

Eventually Kosmo stopped moving, leaving the tip of his penis dangled tantalizingly at the corner of his mouth. The sweet smell of it was almost overwhelming, a ready meal. 

His mate would provide for him. 

Keith swallowed, feeling a familiar heat buildup in his abdomen. His mouth was already salivating. If he just, stuck his tongue out a bit, he could get a taste of that delicious seed. 

But Shiro was outside, waiting for an answer. 

“Nnn—n-no, I think he wants to stay with me until I wake up.”

“Alright then, I’ll let the others know. Take it easy today!”

A bead of cum dripped down, catching his lip and sliding further before he could answer, but by then they could hear footsteps walking away from the room. 

He pursed his lips together and forced his eyes closed, straining to keep his composure until he was sure Shiro had left the vicinity. Kosmo’s tail wagged above him, both a sign that they were in the clear and a ‘good boy’ for waiting, and then Keith was howling uncontrollably, vision going white as the wolf bent down and licked his erect cock from its tip to his ass in long greedy strokes. 

Keith couldn’t stem the flow anymore, thick cum pouring out past his fingers in a flood, and he no longer cared. He shuddered underneath Kosmo, reaching up with shaky hands to grab a better hold of the wolf’s cock, mouthing at the tip, taking it in, sucking and licking in circles to collect all the cum that had built up. Semen coated his tongue and cheeks, thick and creamy, and he gathered enough to swish around a few times before swallowing, humming at the taste. He could never get enough of that salty bitterness... With a lick of his lips, he pumped Kosmo’s cock with his mouth until his knot started forming, the wolf whining in need above him, unable to concentrate on licking Keith’s hole anymore. 

Patting the wolf’s flank, he removed the cock from his mouth for a second, cum dribbling down his chin.

“Turn around Kosmo, good boy. Here, fuck my mouth.”

The wolf shoved in, seeking release, and Keith gladly welcomed him in, breathing through his nose with a hand on his abdomen. His belly was at a more manageable size now, something he could wave off as having eaten too much if anyone asked. 

“What’d you eat Keith? You were in your room all day.” 

“Cock. Milkshakes for days.”

Alright, maybe not. Hopefully no one asked. 

Now that he was more coherent, a pleasant soreness started setting in as well. He could tally every new bruise and mark on his skin, welcome reminders of the last few hours. 

That was probably the best sex he ever had, an almost feral intensity with nonstop knots he was going to feel for days. Maybe sharing quintessence in this way shortened their refractory periods, of which he could only respond with, “nice”. Sitting down was going to be especially hard today--that is, if he could even get up out of bed in the first place. His jello legs were not cooperating right now. Kosmo was probably going to have to teleport them to the bathroom again. 

A shower could wait though.

Something else drew his attention, a strange sense of satisfaction radiating from his abdomen that made his heart flutter in his chest. Beneath his hand was the telltale heaviness of a womb packed to the brim, and the elation he felt from Kosmo confirmed his suspicions.

Kosmo’s knot finally caught, and he felt a low wave of pleasure at each hot mouthful making its way down his throat.

Nothing like some good celebratory wine. God did he love being filled. 

\------

Now that he had pups growing inside of him, Kosmo upped his protection game: He made sure Keith didn’t miss another meal, warping him if necessary. Aside from that though, not much changed. Keith had a hole that needed filling and Kosmo was always ready to load him full. In fact, he seemed even more intent on doing so. Keith started craving that next knot just as much as he craved food. 

Just the thought of Kosmo fucking him while pregnant had him hard.

That primal sense of need wasn’t as strong as the first morning, but he was more than willing to indulge. The more sex they had, the easier the delivery, right? Or so he remembered from some Health Ed class a long time ago. They already had one litter coming up, why not add a pup or two more on top of that? The Galra were a fertile race, Keith could deliver them all safely. 

Whenever an opportunity came for them to be alone, Kosmo was ready to mount him and he was readily pushing his ass back. Their sessions grew more intense, lasting longer and occurring more frequently. Eventually he could fit more and more cum inside of himself, walls stretching to make room for their new addition. He felt better the fuller he was, but that proved difficult to keep up when people kept seeking him out for one reason or another. Still, they made it work. He carried a good two or three loads inside of him at any point in time, the cum sloshing around pleasantly with every movement.

They hadn’t been able to repeat their fuckathon, so the two had to get more creative with timing and location. While Keith didn’t care what a stranger might think of his relationship with Kosmo, he was still worried about how the team would react. People could talk, and he didn’t want word to reach the others just yet. 

Their room was the best place to avoid discovery. It had all the amenities they needed with near soundproof walls. Unfortunately, they couldn’t stay in the room all day or their team would get worried. While their usual cave was more private, it was cold, damp, and overall less comfortable. There was a chance Keith could get sick resting out there after a round, and Kosmo didn’t want to risk it after a successful breeding. 

On that note, Kosmo’s ability to teleport came in pretty handy. Kosmo fucked him against a tree in the gardens, in an alleyway in town, the kitchen table once everyone had cleared out after lunch. (He apologized to Hunk in his mind for that last one, but once Kosmo started ramming into his prostate he was too far gone to care.) Everywhere they just barely managed to avoid being seen, Keith either muffling his cries into a hand or Kosmo warping them elsewhere just in the nick of time. 

Call it a possessive streak or what, but in lieu of being seen, Kosmo wanted to fuck in as many places as possible so as to leave the scent of their mating everywhere. He’s lost count of how many times a nearby tourist commented on some ‘peculiar smell’ just as Kosmo knotted him. A few people have even tried locating its source. It’s almost thrilling to have Kosmo keep fucking him up until the very last second before they warp. Maybe the wolf wanted to show off his pregnant bitch in his own way, Keith welcomed the change on hands and knees. 

The chance of getting discovered was higher, but weighed against a near-constant horniness, it was a risk worth taking, plus a lot more fun. 

However, the spike in need in both of them did prove a bit inopportune at times. 

He could feel Kosmo’s eyes on him during meetings and couldn’t help but get aroused, stroking his belly as his cock strained against his pants. At their latest one, where they discussed leaving within the month, he couldn’t help but touch himself under the table until a wet spot formed on his pants. While he managed to maintain his composure albeit with a slightly flushed face, the moment everyone cleared out from the room, Kosmo lunged at him and teleported them to back to his room, tearing at his pants until Keith’s ass was in full view. By the time that session ended, Keith was boneless on the ground and drooling, down one good pair of pants. Romelle came knocking on the door to get him for dinner not a half hour later. 

Soon enough, he had a visible firm bulge, though his shirt covered it well. With how full Kosmo kept him daily he could only wonder at how many pups he had growing inside of him. Kosmo seemed satisfied at the rate of their growth, radiating pride whenever he rubbed his head against his swell. 

He’d already begun lactating from all the stimulation his nipples had received, breasts growing heavy with milk. It felt a little weird at first, having to milk himself when they got a bit too tender, but Keith took the changes to his body surprisingly well. Having an attentive mate helped too. It was relaxing to just lie there, covered in warmth, stroking the wolf’s fur as he suckled at his tits. During a round, though, Kosmo knew Keith liked it rough. He’d greedily tease and pull at his nipples until they were pink and swollen, knowing the milk would only be his until the pups arrived. Keith could stroke himself to completion just from the feeling. The taste seemed to encourage Kosmo to thrust into him more wildly, and he had to wonder if his milk was an aphrodisiac. 

\------

They found workarounds so as to not raise suspicions among the group. Though as his belly grew bigger, he knew he wouldn’t be able to hide it for much longer. Krolia was already giving him strange looks during mealtimes when he ate twice more than he usually did. 

It all came to a head when she cornered him after dinner before Kosmo and him could get back to the room. Even Kosmo seemed petrified, not daring to teleport either of them before her discerning eyes. She had a hand on her hip, waiting until Keith met her eyes. 

Once he did, she startled him with a dry, “You’re pregnant.” 

“I, uh… yeah.” 

Her eyes swept down and narrowed at Kosmo, whose tail automatically went between his legs. 

“And Kosmo’s the father.” 

Keith scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, “That’s right.” 

Krolia pinched the bridge of her nose, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, “I knew this would happen when that wolf showed up…” 

“Wait, you knew? About Kosmo and me?” 

“Keith, I’m your mother. You don’t think I didn’t notice you two sneaking off to have sex? With the amount that you do? Stealth isn’t exactly your strong point.”

He blushed at that. Mom had a point.

“And I was just as sex-crazed around your father.” 

“ _Alright_ , let’s end story time there.”

Kosmo quietly came up and rubbed himself against her leg, prompting her to scratch his ears absently. 

“I knew wolves like Kosmo could breed other species, though I don’t know the exact method behind it. They say those chosen by the wolves are bound for great things. You’re already the Head of Voltron, I guess this means you’ll also be a mother to wolves.” 

He blinked, “You’re…not mad?” 

“You’re not the type of person to shirk his responsibilities, though I imagine you’ll be out of commission for a time once the pups come around.”

Beside her, Kosmo wagged his tail hopefully. Keith brightened at the sight, then nodded, looking her firmly in the eye. “I wanna have them. It’s important to me, to the both of us.” 

She smiled fondly, ruffling his hair, “I know. Can you promise me not to have another litter until we reach Earth at least?” 

He paused, somewhat reluctant to agree, but Kosmo pressed against his leg, a comfortable weight that instantly relieved the tension in his body. That’s right, they still had time. Right now, he needed to focus on his immediate family, the team, and the budding lives inside of him. 

“Yeah, I’ll talk with Coran and…see if I can find myself some birth control. Voltron’s important to me too.” 

“Alright. Take care of your body, and make sure you let the others know soon.” 

…or so he said to his mom, with the upmost confidence, but not an hour later, bent over the side of the bed, Kosmo plowing straight into his prostate with enough force to leave him breathless—Keith found it hard to think of anything but getting filled.

\------

Still, he did promise his mom. 

Before he could get accused of being antisocial or avoiding the others, Keith began spending more time with the rest of the crew. Kosmo spent more time apart from him, a mutual agreement, accompanying Krolia or getting to know the others better. The distance made his heart anxious as it had never done before, but he figured that was the new hormones at work. He could bear with it, and when he couldn’t, Kosmo seemed to know, warping to his side in an instant. 

One morning, the team made plans to hang out at the beach for the day, so they decided to join them.

Without a shirt on, Keith had a pretty sizable stomach bulge. He probably looked 5, maybe 6 months pregnant? Pups grew fast. Krolia had told him what it was like during her pregnancy so he could have something to compare it to, but this gestation period was a lot shorter than 9 months. It was barely even a month and a half. No morning sickness either. Then again, he didn’t exactly have a tiny human growing inside of him… Whether or not the pups were coming along faster than normal even for a space wolf, he had no idea, but Kosmo showed no signs of being worried, so Keith decided not to worry himself either. Whatever the case, he considered himself lucky. In another 2 weeks or so, maybe even less, he’d likely be unable to crawl out of bed. What that spelled for their departure date he wasn’t too sure yet. 

For that reason, Kosmo teleported them to the beach before the others, allowing them to set up camp and enter the water before the others arrived. The pale, cream color of the water thankfully masked the changes to his body. 

In that short time before the others arrived, Kosmo set upon his nipples, teasing them gently with his teeth and licking rapidly to get a quick snack out. Keith whimpered, feeling the milk expel from his nipples, heat rising to his cheeks. He held Kosmo close, petting his head and scruff as the wolf drank his fill. 

“Just a little longer, Kosmo… We gotta—nnn, that feels so good… We gotta bond with the team for a bit, then you can fill me up again.” 

The wolf’s tail wagged. They hadn’t had much time to themselves today, so aside from one round in the morning they hadn’t been able to fuck in hours. Both of them were feeling restless.

Finally, they spotted the others waving from a distance as they made their way over from the hotel. Keith waved back as Kosmo licked his nipple one last time, milk still leaking. They then separated, and Keith sank into the water to hide any trace of it, squeezing out the remainder.

For a good while the team just hung around in the water, playing a few games and swimming around. Coran, Kosmo, and Lance were the fastest swimmers, swimming laps around the group with a different winner each time. Allura giggled at their antics while discussing something with Krolia, the two keeping track of the races. Pidge, Romelle, and Hunk sipped some fruity-looking drinks on the sidelines while sitting on tube floats. Shiro was relaxing on an inflatable raft looking thing which Keith pulled around near the others as they caught up on a few Garrison memories.

Keith was enjoying himself, but need was rapidly making itself known. He desperately wanted to be knotted, wanted Kosmo’s cock striking home again and again, covering his pups with new seed. Hiding his burning face next to the raft, he turned to look for Kosmo, but there was no need.

Kosmo popped into the air beside him, splashing them both once he fell in. The wolf then made a grand show of disgruntled whining, pushing his head at Keith and demanding to be held.

The others were laughing at the sight. 

“Alright, alright. Hang on.” Wrapping one arm around Kosmo, Keith bit a moan down when he felt a warm cock flush against his belly. He controlled his expression and turned to the others, “I think Kosmo’s done with the water. We’re gonna take a quick breather.” 

After a chorus of ‘okay’s’, Kosmo teleported them back to shore, where the two of them quickly returned to camp. The beach umbrella was already angled towards the water, hiding the two of them from view. As he dried himself off with a towel, Kosmo nosed greedily at his cock through his swim trunks. 

“Fuck, Kosmo…” His eyes grew half-lidded, heat shooting through him. Logic told him it’d be safer to head back to the hotel first, but they were both at their limit. He snuck one look back at the group, and seeing them occupied, quickly laid his towel on the ground. Better make this fast then.

He gingerly laid down on his stomach and raised his ass, barely tugging his swim trunks below his hole before Kosmo clawed the plug out, sitting back on his haunches to watch gravity pull most of his last load out. Keith was squirming all the while, nipples hard, clenching down to hold onto some of the cum before it all spilled out. A fruitless endeavor he soon found out with a moan, head dropping between crossed arms as his toes curled in pleasure. 

“Aaa, Kosmo, please hurry, I need it…” 

The wolf padded forward, sliding his tongue in deep in and out to speed up the process. 

His breath stuttered, mouth sagging open, belly hanging, as his body followed the movement of Kosmo’s tongue. Each thrust had his cock smacking against his belly, smearing pre-cum onto his stomach. That moist heat felt good, but not the throbbing girth he wanted, nor the knot his body was craving. He felt empty and wanting, the tongue not nearly enough to sear the edge off his thirst. 

Finally, Kosmo slid his tongue free, flicking drops of cum and saliva onto Keith’s ass, pulling out a needy wail from Keith, “Kosmo, please—ple—” 

The pinprick of claws at his waist was the only warning Keith had before Kosmo pushed in all at once, cutting his cry off, stretching his walls and lighting his nerve endings on fire. A shudder rose up from his toes up to his head as his cock spilled out against his stomach, nipples leaking milk. Drool spilled out from Keith’s lips, eyes glazed as Kosmo gave him the barest second to adjust. Then with a slow drag out, Kosmo plowed into him, fucking him with a harsh pace through his oversensitive state. 

Keith babbled nonsensical words, spreading his legs wider to allow Kosmo in deeper. The wolf pounded into him, hitting all his sensitive parts and building him up again rapidly.

At the feeling of a knot forming, a degree of awareness came back and Keith found himself rapidly alternating between “yes”, “fill me”, “Kosmo”, and “breed me”. He pushed his ass back, trying to get the knot inside him. Kosmo responded by pounding harder, forcing the knot in and out of his rim. Keith keened, feeling tears form at his eyes at the pressure shooting electricity up his spine. He wanted it inside him, needed the knot to fill him up, stretch him out, make a gaping mess out of his hole so that all could see who he belonged to. 

And with that, Kosmo’s hot seed spilled into him, making his eyes roll into the back of his head. He came at the same time, clenching down on Kosmo’s knot and forcing cum to shoot in harder, painting his walls. He could feel his belly expand and angled himself more to the side to relieve the pressure, hips thrusting on their own to chase after the feeling.

Kosmo lay against his side, licking his neck and back tenderly as his knot continued pouring into him. 

In the water, the others were just starting a round of toss with a beach ball. Kosmo watched them as Keith lay twitching, waiting for the knot to go down. It wasn’t until the game turned into some all-out show of power and technique between Krolia and the Alteans that Keith came back to himself, turning to give the wolf an unfocused smile. 

Kosmo gave him a gentle lick on the lips.

They lay there in content silence for awhile, listening to the waves lap onto the shore and to what passed for seagulls crying out in the sky above them. However, when Kosmo made to pull out of him, Keith whimpered, causing the wolf to pause. 

The need had abated somewhat, but just once wasn’t enough. A heady haze was drowning out his other thoughts. He wanted more, to be filled to the brim, stuffed so full his pups wanted out to make room for another litter. Keith struggled to raise his ass, pushing back until Kosmo’s cock bottomed out with a squelch. 

“Yesss… O-one more, Kosmo. C’mon, baby, fill me.” 

How could Kosmo deny such a sweet voice? 

Looks like they were going to cut it close this time too. 

Kosmo got back into position, dragging out slowly to hear all the delicious noises his mate could make in protest before slamming home all at once. Keith arched into the thrust, moaning loudly with a slack mouth. Again, Kosmo teased him with a few shallow thrusts, enjoying the warmth of his walls as Keith started to beg with every thrust. 

“Nnno, harder, please, fuck, the pups need it, I need it, ple—” 

The wolf wagged his tail and finally gave in to his demands, pounding him with enough force to send him crashing to the ground in a heap of boneless ecstasy. Kosmo’s knot quickly formed, and soon more hot ropes of cum shot against his walls. 

Keith sighed happily, falling into a light stupor. 

Kosmo huffed against the back of his neck, exasperated but fond of his needy mate. The others were already making their way back to shore. 

It’d be too suspicious to teleport and leave all their things behind, so Kosmo had to resort to the next best thing. With a bit of maneuvering, he cleaned off any traces of cum before covering him entirely with his body, resting his head on Keith’s shoulder as they rode out the knot.

\------

Keith snapped back into awareness at the sound of people packing up around him, face hidden in the crook of his arm. 

They were still on the beach. 

Correction: They were still on the beach, and the team was right. there. 

The way Kosmo covered him, no one could tell his swim trunks were a bit lower than they should be. Nor could they tell Kosmo was currently pumping a new load into him.

He should have felt mortified, subjecting his team to this lewd act even if they couldn’t tell what was happening. That was the correct response in this situation. And yet, strangely, he could feel himself getting turned on, a flush of heat rising to his cheeks as his cock stirred. 

Kosmo had trained him well. 

“—man, that’s so nice. Reminds me of when Bae Bae used to sleep on Matt as a puppy.” 

“Uhh, he’s definitely not a puppy anymore… Are we sure Keith’s alive under there?” 

“Death by wolf. Man, Keith even dies in a cool way. That’s not fair.” 

He could hear the Garrison trio giggling before Krolia’s voice cut through like a blade. 

“I’d appreciate if you didn’t discuss my son’s death in front of me.” 

There’s a chorus of “sorry, ma’am!!!” and Krolia just cracks her knuckles in mock anger. 

“I see you Paladins still have some energy left to burn. If you aren’t back at the hotel in 3 doboshes I’ll have you undergo some _especially_ fun training.” 

Lips tugged into a smile, Keith forced himself to stay still, pressing his face into the ground as another pulse of cum flooded into him. Not a tick later, he felt the sound of a stampede rushing away from him, Krolia’s voice snapping at the others fading into the distance. 

Were they in the clear? Kosmo hadn’t made any attempt to get up yet so he kept still until the sound of familiar footsteps came to a halt in front of him. 

Shiro crouched down, petting Kosmo’s head with a smile in his voice, “You’re really attached to him, aren’t you?”

His heart jolted. He knew that’s not what Shiro meant, but both meanings of the phrase were true at the moment. Kosmo wagged his tail lazily and Keith froze at the cool breeze it made over his inner thighs. If Shiro weren’t crouching where he was, Kosmo’s balls would be in clear display, slick with cum and twitching as they emptied into a waiting hole. 

Or maybe that’s exactly what he meant. 

How could Shiro not smell that musky scent of seed on him with how close he was? The scent had only gotten stronger now that he was pregnant. They’d driven many a visitor mad chasing after the scent, and here Shiro was, seemingly unaffected. 

If Shiro could smell it, he made no comment. Maybe the paladins had acclimated to the scent with how often he and Kosmo had sex in their wing of the hotel. 

Did he know? Did he not know? 

He wondered what it said about him to feel his cock getting excited over the mystery while being fucked in front of his best friend. Keith wanted to bury his head into the sand.

“Bring him in before it gets cold, alright?” 

Kosmo huffed an affirmative. 

“Good boy.” 

Shiro gave him one last pet on the head before heading back towards the hotel. 

As his footsteps faded away, Keith let loose a low moan, relief and pleasure coursing through him. That was close, way too close. 

The wolf huffed in amusement, sliding out and rising, wagging his tail in approval at the mess dripping out between his legs. Keith’s hole mouthed feebly at the air, expelling a gush of cum as Keith pushed himself up and onto his back, belly jiggling with the movement. 

He smiled up at Kosmo, his figure framed against the last traces of Kosmo in the sky, golden eyes staring fondly back.

“I love you, Kosmo.”

He still wasn’t sure how to bring up the fact that he might have to take a maternity leave from Voltron one of these days. Upcoming delivery date or not, they needed to get going. Flying the lion wasn’t going to be an issue, but going into labor in the cockpit just might be… 

Yeah, he needed to have that talk with the team. 

They’d face this hurdle together. 

____________

EPILOGUE  
____________

The team’s already burning with curiosity when Keith gathers them for a talk. This is mainly because Keith, the Lone Wolf, did not do talks, or ever willingly talked about himself. 

He even alludes to it when he starts with, “Look, there’s no easy way for me to tell you guys this, but…”

However, he is his mother’s son, and bluntness runs in the family. 

“Kosmo’s sentient, we’re fucking, and I’m pregnant.” 

Silence reigns, only to be broken by a shrill and strangled, “WHAT!?” from Lance, and an equally loud and smug, “I KNEW IT!” complete with finger pointing from Pidge. 

They all turn to Pidge. 

She laughs with the excitement of a mystery solved, “I knew it! If there was anyone in the group who was secretly a furry, I figured it’d be either Keith or Lance.”

“Wait, why me!?” 

“I don’t know, you tell me, Pike.”

“Hey!” 

Allura seems to want to question what a furry is. 

Coran strokes his mustache in puzzlement, turning back to Keith, “Was, was that supposed to be a secret? You’re as loud as a yelmore in heat.” 

Keith’s not sure if he should feel insulted or embarrassed. 

Allura and Romelle nod in agreement, “We had to buy earplugs for the night.” 

Make that embarrassed. 

Romelle adds, "Oh! But the pregnancy's a surprise! How many puppies? 3? 18? Will they be purple or Kosmo?"

"Uhh..."

Shiro has a twinkle in his eye when he says, “Owning who you are will make you a better Paladin.” He's known about Keith's high sex drive since they were at the garrison and he was dating Adam. He figured his friend had one weird kink or another, though his bet was on tentacles. 

“Please find a better line for this situation, Shiro.” 

"What the fuck, Keith."

"There you go."

They ask a few more questions. 

It’s Hunk who makes him terrified, silent until someone mentions finding traces of something white under the kitchen table. The Samoan has a dark aura rising from him as he strides forward menacingly, muttering something about defiling a sacred place. 

They all abandon him to be lectured on how kitchen countertops are sacred, honestly how dare you, grab a toothbrush because you’ll be scrubbing this place clean. 

Pidge and Lance label him a Furry Fucker and the nickname sticks.

\--- 

They’re all a bit excited for the big day. 

Keith gives birth to enough wolves that everyone has their own teleporting buddy. However, after a month or so, the pups all fly off into space like they were meant to, joining other packs, exploring space. Keith and Kosmo see them off like proud parents seeing their kids off to college. 

\---

Season 7 happens. 

\---

Keith wakes up in the hospital to find his fully-grown pups surrounding him and mobbing him with happy licks and tail wags. It’s a big family reunion. The hospital staff is like, “sir, there is a limit to how many animals can be in the hospital room at one time.” And Keith’s like “but they’re my kids.” One nurse scolds him like, “Pets aren’t really considered children!!!” And he just reiterates, “Yeah, I know that, but they aren’t pets. They really are my kids.” 

Krolia pulls the nurse aside…and soon the Furry Fucker nickname spreads throughout the Garrison. 

His pups are hornier than most space wolves, with a near-human intelligence. Any parties at the Garrison are quick to blow into full-out orgies when they’re around. The other paladins and MFE pilots may or may not have gotten a taste of it. 

Eventually his pups return to space for one reason or another, one or two sticking around to help out. 

He gets empty nest syndrome, and that night Kosmo fucks litter number two into him.


End file.
